Their Bond Through Time
by Unleashed111
Summary: 3 times Elmont saved Isabelle and one time she saved him.


**Time for a sad story cause I'm in a bad mood...**

* * *

**Helpful facts...**

**people thought everything strange was magic**

**all eyes were brown before the mutation, blue eyes were rare back then  
**

* * *

1) A _funny way to hold a bow_

Isabelle fell to the ground, her cloak splashed in the mud. The poor boy stood over her, he had gotten mad at her because she had more money than him. She tried to stop him but he was stronger and bigger than her. She wondered what her mother would have said. She had died when Isabelle was 8, she had caught the small pox and died with Isabelle and her father by her side. Now that her mother was gone and she was a mature 10 now. Isabelle loved to run away from the castle and wander out in the village's main square. There was always big new things going on. Her father of course hated when she did this. He had to assign a guard to her.

The young man was named Elmont. He was not much older than her, 15 he said when she asked him. He was a full 5 years older than her, father said that he was a prodigy, he was an amazing solider and trusted him enough to have him guard her. Isabelle grew to love him like an older brother. He was always there and willing to listen. He was the older sibling she never had. She made his job hard of course by running away every other day. Yet he never got mad or yelled at her. For the first time in her life she actually wanted him to find her now. The older boy was walking over to her very threateningly. Isabelle trembled but did not cry, she was much stronger than that. The boy was standing over her now his fist was ready to strike.

"ELMMOONNTTT!" Isabelle wailed.

She was no longer the brave warrior girl, but in fact the young princess in trouble. The boy sneered at her attempt to called her protector. The boy swung only to be blocked by a large black object. It was Elmont! He heard her! He stood in between the boy and Isabelle. He held his bow at a horizontal angle, she had never seen him use a bow or have ever seen a bow held like that before. She'll have to ask about that later.

"I believe you should back away from the princess now." He said will an even tone.

The boy scrambled backwards, Elmont still pointed the arrow at the center of his forehead. The boy turned and ran away as fast as his little legs could carry him. Elmont only lower the bow once he was out of sight. He turned and looked at her.

"Now, that's enough exploring for today isn't it princess?" He smiled.

Isabelle didn't smile back she looked at the bruise slowly forming on his cheek. She reached out her hand and brushed her fingers up against it. To a 10-year-old a bruise is like a broken bone. Elmont flinched lightly when she touched the sensitive area.

"I'm sorry Elmont, my adventures have caused you to be hurt." Isabelle's eye swelled up will guilt and tears.

She started to cry. Elmont frowned and picked the little girl up. He wiped away her tears and smiled.

"I'm okay, that boy didn't hurt me too bad. Now dry those tears and lets go back and clean up. You look dirty." Elmont smiled.

Isabelle sniffed, "Okay, but why do you hold your bow that way?"

"I like it like that I think it's better. I'm going to make a bow made for holding it like that. It will be called a crossbow." Elmont though of his project back at the castle.

"That's so cool! You'll be an inventor! Big broth-" Isabelle stopped catching her mistake.

"I'm big brother now? I'm honored." Elmont nodded his head like a bow.

"I'm glad big brother!" Isabelle smiled.

Elmont laughed and carried her back to the castle, Isabelle didn't leave castle for 3 week after that.

2. _Funny Colored Hair__  
_

Isabelle was 13 now, and she was looking more of an adventure. Her adventurous teen years kicked in. Elmont was still her guardian and big brother. Isabelle laughed when he decided to grow a bead. Isabelle laughed at the red head and called him peach fuzz but then once she saw how it made him look mature she was quiet. His hair he kept spiky though she loved it that way. She liked how it fit him.

They were at the moment capture by some crooks who want money from the ransom. They were suppose to be delivering a message to the other kingdom. She had asked to go because she wished to have some fun, her father refused at first but then agreed when she said she would take Elmont with her. They were jumped in the road, Elmont jumped off his horse to attack and managed to get rid of a few of them but they over whelmed him and knocked him out. Isabelle would never have left without Elmont and was captured soon after. They awoke and saw that she was tied to a tree and her right shoulder felt heavy.

"I see your awake dear." One of the crooks smiled.

"What do you want from me?" Isabelle asked in defiance.

"Nothing, just money from your father." The crook circled around the tree and disappeared from sight.

Isabelle looked around and realized that Elmont was tied up right next to her. He was still out cold, it was his head that was on her shoulder. Isabelle smiled, she knew how Elmont would react to touching the Princess. He would kept saying he was sorry, even if he had no control over it. The light that streamed through the trees cause his hair to look reddish gold. She never seen anything like that before, not many people had ginger hair. He hair was brown usually, but in the sun it was red. The crooks took notice as well.

"That's some might strange hair he has there, Kik." One of the crooks approached them.

Elmont started to stir, the crook reached out his hand and poked some of the stranded hanging off the end. Hair like that had to be magical right? It was the doing of witches! Elmont looked up to see the crook inches from his face. Elmont flinched backwards. The crook grabbed him by the hair and forced him to look at him. He started into his blue eyes, the crook was very afraid now. He had to be magical, he had blue eyes!

"Oh, hello there mind getting out of my face?" Elmont smiled and asked sweetly.

The crook didn't move, he was scared, the ginger had gone and it was brown as Elmont moved out of the light.

"You are curse! You have no soul! You are red haired! But then you are brown haired, like me! Magic! Magic! You have blue eyes! The sign of magic!" The crook backed away screaming.

Elmont smiled, what was he thinking? Isabelle thought. She was confused.

"Yes I am magic! Now, if you do not let me and the princess go I will put a curse on you!" Elmont said, he stared right at the crooks.

The looked at each other and then untied them from the tree and bowed down before him.

"We are sorry! Don't put a curse on us!" They begged.

Elmont smiled, "you have freed me so I will not place a curse on you. Now never commit another crime again or I will hear from it and I will punish you!"

The crooks nodded. "Oh yes kind wizard! Thank you!"

The got up and rushed away, Elmont watched them go, once they disappeared into the woods they both looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"A magical wizard! Really! I had no idea my brother was!" Isabelle laughed.

Isabelle liked to call him brother when they were alone, completely alone. Not even with the other servants would she dare say anything.

"Yeah, a really powerful one too!" He joked back.

The untied their horses and rode the rest of the way to the kingdom in peace. The message was delivered and her father was happy to hear they were safe and sound once they got home.

3. _Long shot_

Isabelle was even older now she was no longer a mindless teenager but a more responsible teenager. 15 years old, mature but still quite adventurous a trait that would never go away. Today was Elmont's birthday, he was turning 20 and Isabelle wanted to get something for her brother. She was going to get her money that she saved up by herself to get a present. On her way upstairs she ran into a very distressed Elmont.

"Hello big brother and happy birthday!" Isabelle smiled.

Elmont barely smiled. "Thank you Isabelle..."

Isabelle frowned, something was wrong. "What is wrong?"

"Someone stole my crossbow! I just finished working on it this morning! All my hard work it gone!" Elmont was clearly upset.

Isabelle remember when she was 10 and Elmont told her how it was going to work and he seemed really happy about it so she listen to him; just like he listened to her. She was proud he was an inventor and created something so amazing. On his birthday he finished it only to have it stolen.

"Good luck finding it brother!" Isabelle smiled.

Elmont smiled and nodded and kept going. Isabelle ran up to her room and grabbed some of her money and escaped through on of her passages. Sneaking into the crowed streets, she scanned the venders for something good. She saw many things but one thing caught her eye it was an quiver that was decored in the most beautiful way. Elmont would love this! Isabelle looked at the vender.

"How much is this?" She asked.

"8 shillings... but why would a girl want a man's quiver?" He asked her suspiciously.

Isabelle panicked, just tell the truth. She though.

"It's for my brother, today is his birthday." She said quickly.

"I see, I have a most amazing bow here!" The vendor ducked under and pulled out Elmont's crossbow. "There is only one of them. 50 shillings!"

Isabelle paled, she shouldn't have to buy her brother's crossbow back.

"May I see it?" Isabelle reached out her hand.

The vendor walked around and carefully handed it to her. Isabelle looked it over, where was Elmont's name? Then she spotted it, right under the handle. This was his alright. Isabelle gripped it tighter and ripped it from the vendor's grasp. She ran in to the castle, the vendor chased after her.

"Stop! Theif! Get her!" He screamed.

The other vendors ran after her, they weren't about to let a women thief ruin a fellow vendor's pride! the managed to catch up with her and pin her down.

"That's mine! you are going to jail!" He shouted purple with rage.

He raised his hand to hit her, like the boy did so long ago, but this time she was surrounded by vendors. There was no way Elmont could step in front this time. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the hit. There was none, only the shout of the vender's pain. She opened her eyes and stood up as the vendor realized who she was. The other vendor that she stole from had an arrow through his hand. Isabelle turned to see Elmont walking over to her, his old bow in hand.

"Hello, thief I believe that's my bow." Elmont walked up to him and picked up the bow.

"No way! I made that!" the thief shouted.

"My name is on the bottom with my seal as well." Elmont flipped the bow over to reveal his name and seal.

The thief was silent, the guards behind Elmont picked him up and dragged him off to jail. Elmont turned to Isabelle, she looked away ashamed. Maybe stealing wasn't the best idea. Elmont walked over and took the quiver she still had in her hands.

"Thank you Isabelle, I wouldn't have be able to find my bow with out you and this is a great quiver to go with it!" Elmont smiled.

"I'm sorry I stol-" Elmont interrupted her.

"You did not steal you took back what was stolen." Elmont said sternly.

Isabelle smiled and gave him a big hug.

"Happy birthday big brother," She whispered.

Together they rode back to the castle and celebrated his birthday. After everything, Elmont showed everyone what his new crossbow could do. And Isabelle was proud of her big brother.

+1. _Sister's Love_

__Isabelle was a beautiful 17 now and Elmont was 22. They both grew very attached to each other as brother and sister. Their bond was never romantic, they liked to do things that other siblings would do, like to day: Elmont was walking through the streets with the princess, he has asked her if she would like to take a walk with him to day. Instead of her walking out alone. she agreed but only if they could look like commoners so they wouldn't be treated differently. He agreed, it was a nice day to just walk around and look at the world around them. Isabelle had wanted to look at the shops and see all the little crafts for sale. Elmont followed her, they were getting towards the end of the shops so he propped himself up against the stone wall. He watched as the princess walked from shop to shop looking at all the little items. He was watching when he felt the cool feeling of metal up against his throat.

"Which one is the princess?" a voice whispered in his ear.

"Why should you care?" Elmont responded back.

He felt an arm yank him father into the alleyway, hidden behind 2 houses the were gone from sight. The man has hair to his shoulders and a thin beard. The sword was back at his throat. One hand pressed him against the wall.

"Who is the princess?" He repeated.

"The girl with hair and a dress." Elmont smirked.

The man grew angry, he pressed him self against Elmont harder, the sword almost cutting skin.

"Tell me." The man said harshly.

Elmont kept quiet. The man's free hand came up and grabbed his hair, slamming his head against the wall. Elmont groaned in pain, something warm and wet run down his neck. _Blood_ he realized.

"Now tell me." The man demanded again.

Elmont weakened from the blood lost, started to slump downwards. The man however grabbed his shirt and forced him to keep standing. Elmont looked at him blearily, there was something behind the man, but he didn't know what. The man suddenly slumped forwards and fell to the ground. Elmont could barely hold himself up the figure behind the him, was princess Isabelle!

"Isabelle..." He murmured.

She reached out and grabbed him before he could fall.

"I'm here big brother." She whispered back to him.

The world went black and he knew no more.

Isabelle called the guards for help. They carried Elmont to the castle and had the doctor check him out. He was weak from blood loss but would be fin otherwise he had told them. Isabelle stayed by his side until he woke up.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Just dizzy and tired." he responded.

She nodded and hummed him a song that her mother used to sing to her when she was sick. They both drifted off to sleep, the king found them the next morning sleeping together. He smiled and shut the door, maybe he should wait a few weeks, until Isabelle was 18 to tell her that she's going to get married.


End file.
